User talk:OathkeeperKH
Hey there I'll help Your Question Hello Hiya Question Hi again.... O_o hello im so sorry...i havent been on much...Im Ray...--Riku's Love 03:47, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Can you come on freenode? about what you said about Mansex Hey There ...--Masterofkeyblades 04:52, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Sup people. How's it going?--Masterofkeyblades 05:01, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I didn't get back to you. Just about every Days bubble can have different expressions for that character. Here's the link. http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/User:Troisnyxetienne/Talk_Template_Archive/Days I would have typed out which ones but as you can see there are many. If you find a new image I can help you edit your bubble if you wish. Terra ~ Soil is my power! 06:10, November 6, 2009 (UTC) see this please? http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/User:Marluxia1/Organization_XIII see that please by the way hi i'm firaga44 or firaga if you wanna call me that Firaga44 04:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC)(also to lazy to use my talkbubble) Howwdy :D Character Hiya I would think Saix would make a good sad or upset bubble. Soil is my power! 18:25, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Your right. Saix it is!OathkeeperKH 21:55, November 15, 2009 (UTC) cool Answer to "sup?" :D I am absolutely FABULOUS! Except for all this homework :( But, whatever. And how are you? :) --NerdYO 07:03, November 16, 2009 (UTC) That's no good! If you would like to talk about it, I'll always listen. If not, then okay :) Hope you're feeling better soon --NerdYO 02:12, November 17, 2009 (UTC) It's good you're feeling better. Boys can be such pooheads, hey? :) --NerdYO 07:05, November 18, 2009 (UTC) sorry. I'm sorry to hear that. let me know when you feel better--NikkieJay 21:08, November 16, 2009 (UTC) okay--NikkieJay 01:43, November 17, 2009 (UTC) sweet! oh didn't you say you need help on your talkbubble on the VocaloidFanon wiki--NikkieJay 21:16, November 17, 2009 (UTC) yeah.....OathkeeperKH 21:25, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey haha yes I love it and I say its never too early.--NikkieJay 03:14, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I'm drawing my pic for it right now and I don't change my talk bubble for the holidays....X-Mas and I don't get along....--NikkieJay 01:13, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you Holiday Avatar Delivery! Frankly, I don't think we have enough Olette around. Thank you for your patience, and Happy Holidays! [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 23:39, December 6, 2009 (UTC) thanks--NikkieJay 02:31, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ah my family fights a lot when my dad comes up to visit.--NikkieJay 02:47, December 8, 2009 (UTC) okay--NikkieJay 02:54, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I'm okay. hpw about you?--NikkieJay 22:09, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Sorry you'r not feeling well, I'm not up to much and my wiki's are running okay.--NikkieJay 22:23, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Nope and I don't think he's coming at all.--NikkieJay 22:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Yep i'll have a great X-mas(and its okay I'm bored too so I don't mind)--NikkieJay 22:42, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Is that the reason its going to be great?--NikkieJay 22:55, December 14, 2009 (UTC) oh, oh I'm sorry I miss reed that....sorry--NikkieJay 23:09, December 14, 2009 (UTC) a PS3! How about you?--NikkieJay 00:12, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I'm good. How are you?-- 00:33, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Aw a Doggie. I hope you get one too.--NikkieJay 01:58, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I don't know I'm learning Japanese but I can't think of any good names.--NikkieJay 02:12, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Not that I know of--NikkieJay 02:17, December 15, 2009 (UTC) okay can't wait to see ya on there, but I won't be on much.--NikkieJay 02:26, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I'll get on just not that long....people tend to be mean in the IRC and I just don't like it.--NikkieJay 02:32, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Okay I'll PM you and you'll know whos mean when you get on.--NikkieJay 14:25, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas! Hey Fine, thanks. Feel free to join us on the IRC channel--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:24, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you come on da irc? —DemonicKunai ' 15:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Can I ask you a question if I may? Why are you using an Ip? '—DemonicKunai ' 00:01, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Remodelling of the Manual of Style We were supposed to remodel the Manual of Style somewhere last October but it turns out that the games have been released before we deliberated on anything. Please join me on this page and raise the issues that you believe need to be raised in the MOS, or anywhere at all. I'll be waiting ! 'Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 04:23, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hello and Thanks! You thought that that lucky star video was epic Re:Hello